Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an electrical machine and a power converter.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-9413 discloses a plurality of electronic circuit substrates each having a front surface and a back surface. On the front surface and the back surface, a contactor is disposed. When the plurality of electromagnetic circuit substrates are aligned in parallel to each other, the contactors contact each other to become electrically connected to each other. In this manner, power is supplied between the plurality of electromagnetic circuit substrates, and grounding is performed.